Shadows of the Past
by Freya-san
Summary: What happens when Sora's past life comes to haunt him? Most likely will not be continued.
1. Ends meet Beginings

_Okay, so yeah, here it is! Sorry it took so long, I was lazy, also making videos (my youtube channel school, film club, ect. Yeah, I have a life...I think...actually, not really, I just do alot of pointless things. Anyway, so far it may still may be a bit confusing but it makes some more sense! _

-Beginning-

**Shadows of the Past  
**

**-Ends Meet Beginnings-**

I pushed my way through the crowd of people, where could he be? My arms were sore from being pushed and shoved from left to right, I wanted to stop but I couldn't. This search seemed hopeless, we've been looking through out the crowds for about two hours now, but, no trace of him was to be found. There were so many questions to ask but no time to ask them. How could this have happened? Why did this happen? But more importantly, where was Sora?

"Riku! Hey, wait up!"

I heard someone calling my name; I spun around to see Kairi running toward me. Her red flowing hair blew through the breeze as she came to me. Her cheeks were burning red, she must have been searching non-stop too.

"Riku, have you found anything yet?" Kairi said her voice shaky while trying to gasp for air. I said nothing in response, I knew Kairi was upset with Sora disappearing and I didn't want to tell her I found nothing. Even so, what's the point? I'll have to tell her sooner or later, I can't just lie and say I found something when I hadn't.

"Riku, you okay? It's alright if you didn't find anything, I didn't either." Kairi said looking down sadly. I knew she wanted to burst out in tears but, to all honesty, so did I. It wasn't like Sora to just disappear without a word, it just wasn't like him. Whatever the reason was, it couldn't be good.

"Yo! You guys!" Tidus came running toward us, could he have found Sora?

"Yo Tidus, you find anything?" I shouted to him as he came sprinting through the crowds.

"I saw Leon a while ago, he was headed toward Merlin's house but it looked like he had someone beside him. I thought I saw a spiky brunette we all know, could've been my eyes but I'm sure that's what I saw." Tidus said with a grin of excitement.

Both Kairi and I instantly looked at him with a shocked look, how could I have been so stupid? We should have checked in with Leon and the gang first.

"I think I just felt my IQ drop stupidly." I said as I slapped my fore head with one hand.

Kairi of course laughed at this, at least she was happy to hear the news. I was happy too but I just felt like a total idiot for not going to the most obvious place in Radiant Garden for Sora to go to. But still, I question why he wouldn't tell us he was going there, we were supposed to meet in the center of the town square but instead he headed off to Merlin's. I don't know why but some still doesn't seem right.

"Tidus, Kairi and I will go to Merlin's; you look for the others, 'Kay?" I said to him. Tidus gave me a quick nod and sprinted off again as Kairi and I walked off toward Merlin's house.

Merlin's house was on a small quiet street, to think it used to be overrun with heartless, until two years ago that is. Back when it was known as Hollow Bastion the town was covered with heartless and of course along came a hero; Sora. But things were much worst a year before that. That was when I had joined the darkness and controlled the heartless; Even now I questioned why I did that.

Either way, Hollow Bastion got its original name back, Radiant Garden, and ever since then it's been a lot more peaceful, I haven't seen a heartless in ages to all honesty. I haven't seen a single nobody ever since Sora and I left The World That Never Was. Maybe the worlds could be at peace again…just maybe.

After a bit, thinking about the past and what me, Sora and Kairi have all been through together I realized we were right in front of Merlin's house.

I opened the door and stepped inside because Merlin always said not to bother knocking cause it was a waste of time. I left the door open for Kairi and walked around to see nobody at home.

"That's odd…usually there's at least someone at home." Kairi said coming up from behind me to my side. She was right; it was weird that no one was around.

"Hello? Anybody home?" My shout echoed through out the room and then faded away. The silence felt deceitful, as if something in the house was wrong. It was almost like a feeling in my gut was telling me that something bad happened.

"R-Riku? Kairi? W-what're you guys doing here?" Yuffie said with a stutter as she came out of a door and closed it behind her.

Why would she stutter? And why was she standing in front of that door as if to keep us out? Kairi gave Yuffie an odd look as well; she obviously had the same suspicion as me.

"What do you mean? Sora is here isn't he?" I said to her, I could tell by Yuffie's expression that she knew that we knew she was hiding something.

"S-Sora? Why would he be here? I don't know what you're talking about." Yuffie said again with the stutter, it was obvious that Sora **was** here, but why would she hide him?

"Yuffie, where's Sora? It's pretty obvious he's here, why are you hiding him? Either you answer me or I'm going to have to force my way through that door." I said sternly, she knew I meant business. Yuffie knows that when it comes to Sora I'm willing to do anything, what can I do? He's my best friend.

"I'm sorry Riku but I can't let you near Sora…for the moment that is." Yuffie looked at me with her big, sad eyes as if she wanted to cry; I knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry Yuffie but we have to see Sora. I'm sorry about this..." With those words I quickly went next to her, pushed her aside making her fall in a pile of books near by. I swung the door open and ran up the stair case. I stopped half way up the stairs to see Sora at the top; I smiled with relief as I caught the sight of his face.

"Sora…thank god. We were looking everywhere for you, what're you doing here anyways?" I said as I climb the rest of the steps, removing the distance between us. I stopped as I saw an annoyed sort of look on his face, what was up with him?

"Oh please, not another one. Listen, I'm not Sora and don't even ask me where that kid is." He turned away but I quickly grabbed his shirt and turned him to face me. As our eyes met I immediately noticed he looked different; his eyes, they were now a mild purple. Sora's eyes we're a sky blue, why did they change?

"You're eyes, they've changed… What do you mean Sora isn't here? What did you do with him?" I was afraid, I couldn't remember the last time fear filled me. I was so frightened I could feel my eyes pour out tears. What happened to Sora?

"Listen, I don't know where he is, okay? I woke up in his body and his soul could be anywhere now." He said pushing my hand away from him. At the moment, what worried me the most is that Sora's soul had some how exited his body and what was even worst, I didn't know anything about souls.

"What do you mean? How did his soul leave his body? Why di-?" I stopped myself as I saw Leon appear from a door on the left.

"Riku, this is Arose, you've read in the archives about him, correct?" Leon said as he leaned over the railing. I couldn't believe it; Arose was here, but how? I looked from him to Leon with a look of disbelief.

"Arose…are you kidding me? But how?" I continued to look at them both.

"I came across a soul of this kid and I told him who I was. He said he wanted to help me and the only way he could do that was by giving me his body. It seems that this Sora kid is my reincarnation, right?" He said, although, he gave me a strange sad look. I glanced at him but he looked away; what was he thinking? I knew that it defiantly wasn't Sora; this guy seemed to be way too serious.

I still questioned how souls could switch. Then again, Sora and Arose have a connection; maybe Arose's soul was dormant within Sora. Either way, Arose's soul was some how awakened and was now controlling Sora's body.

Kairi came up behind me along with Yuffie.

"Sora is here, I know it…" Kairi said as she looked around as if she were searching for something. I started to wonder if she had a feeling in her stomach because I did too. The feel was so strange, I felt warmth within my gut but it disturbed me.

I looked up toward Arose to see that he was staring at Kairi, I wondered if he was thinking of _**her**._

"Arose, it may look like her…but that isn't Raven." I said quietly to him. Arose gave me a silent nod and turned and started to walk away not looking at me or Kairi.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked him, I could tell he was trying to stay away from me, but why? He stopped in his foot steps, not even turning around he said in reply.

"You obviously didn't do your research on me well, did you?" With that he just simply walked toward the room Leon had come from and shut the door behind him.

I sat on the top step and gave Leon a look that said "What the hell did that mean?" Leon of course being Leon could tell what I was thinking and replied.

"Do you remember Ukirr Amisharaa? His name was at least in those Archives you checked, I know it." Leon said to me. I recognize the name, it was in there, but what did he have to do with this?

"Yeah? Your point?" I said to him. What was he getting at with this anyways?

"Think about it, if you spell Sora backwards and add an e in there you get Arose. So, put Ukirr backwards and remove a letter." Kairi said as she sat down next to me. I finally realized what he meant now.

"I am Ukirr's reincarnation…well, it isn't that important, is it? Ukirr was only mentioned in there once." I said looking up to Leon hoping for an answer.

"Ukirr played a bigger part then what the archives give him credit for, just like you and Sora, Ukirr and Arose were best friends." Leon said. Even so, there wasn't anything special about Ukirr, was there? After the death of Princess Raven his name hadn't been mentioned. It was like Ukirr vanished into oblivion afterward, there weren't any death records or anything. I wonder, were they destroyed or just a forgotten memory?

"Well, if Ukirr played such a big part then what happened to him? Don't tell me he simply died of old age or something." I said to Leon. I knew Ukirr wouldn't have just sat there and watch his two best friends get killed.

"It's because they killed him and told everyone he went searching for the outer world…" Arose said coming up from behind Leon and sitting next to me.

"But why did they kill him? Why did the kill you and Raven? What was the purpose in it?" I asked Arose while shifting over a bit to make room. His eyes had gotten darker; he had sort of a serious and merciless look to him.

"…The blood of the "Keyblade King" and the "Queen of Heart" together, along with some other ingredients make a potion of immortality. Raven and I were the chosen ones, The Keyblade King and Queen of Heart and our blood was worth a lot, everywhere we went our lives were at stake." Arose said, his fingers interlocked with one another and his chin resting on his hands.

"That still doesn't answer my question, what happened to Ukirr and who killed you all?" My voice sounded stern and impatient, he could tell I wanted a clear answer.

"…Ukirr died a while after Raven and I, he went to get revenge and was killed. Either way, we were all killed by our so called "King"…Raven's father." As Arose said those words his eyes darkened with hatred but at the same time they filled with tears.

"He treated me like his own son and sent my friends to kill me. He accused his own daughter for my death and hanged her. Then he just had to kill my best friend and lock up the others…WHY DAMNIT!?" After saying this Arose immediately broke down. He buried his face in his hands trying to muffle his sobs but they could be heard loud and clear through out the house.

I didn't dare say anything; I simply pulled him into my arms and let him cry. To think he hadn't cried in over 1000 years, it must be rough crying for the first time in centuries, I wonder how it feels but like I would ever know. Kairi rubbed his back while I held him; we've been looking out for each other ever since I can remember, it just seemed natural.

"Poor kid…I don't think even I would be able to put up with that." A deep voice said from behind. I looked up from Arose to see Cloud standing behind me. He was right, for all of his friends to be killed by someone you trusted…I couldn't bare with it either.

Arose slowly pulled himself out of my arms but he didn't look much like Sora anymore. His hair had changed, instead of the normal spiky hair Sora had he now had slightly spiked hair at the back of his head. He also had long thin bangs that when his face just barely revealing his eyes. Arose had long hair in the back tied up as well, it was so long that it nearly reached his feet. He looked exactly as he did in him portrait, the one I found in the archives.

He wiped his dark eyes sparing them from remaining tears and then said "I apologize for that…I've never broken down like that before."

"It's no problem, I would be crying to if I were in your place…" I said to him quietly. I couldn't even start to imagine how Arose was feeling at the moment; I think it would be unimaginable for everyone. At times like these I feel useless, unable to help anyone, all I can do is sit on the sidelines and watch as people suffer. I hated this feeling, it made me feel stupid and worthless, and maybe I am. Either way, I had to try and ignore it at the moment.

"Arose, what about Sora? How is he going to get his body back?" I said sternly. Arose was still trying to collect himself but he was almost fully back to normal.

"Don't worry; when the time comes he'll get it back…" Arose said looking down mournfully, what did he mean by "When the time comes"?

"Oh really, so what's the catch then? Why don't you know when he'll come back?" I said as I tried to look him in the face. I was starting to sound impatient like before, I didn't want to but I had to, we're talking about Sora here.

"I told you, he wanted to help me, so, when I do what needs to be done THEN he get's his body back. It's not that I won't return it; it's just that he won't take it back. We made an oath; I can have his body until I'm done with it." Arose said trying to avoid eye contact.

"You're avoiding the point, what do you have to do?" I said as I spun in front of him and looked him in the face. Arose glared at me for a moment and then sighed.

"Sora won't get his body back until I get my revenge." Arose said and then turned his head away, to what intention I had no clue.

I didn't say anything; everyone simply fell silent after Arose's words. How could Arose get his revenge anyways? The kingdom Arose came from had to have fallen to its doom long ago, along with its king. If the king were dead how would Arose get his revenge? It made no sense, what was Sora thinking?

"The king is not dead if that is what you are thinking." Arose said still having his head turned away.

"How is that possible? He would be pushing 1000-something if he were still living, no mortal can possibly live that long." Kairi said deciding to join into the conversation.

"That's why he wanted that immortality potion, just so he could continue being king…trying to escape death by killing others." Arose narrowed his eyes at the memories running through his head. It seemed unlike Arose to be angered, of what I had heard of him he had always been the calm and collected. Then again, I would be ticked too…

"Okay, let me get this straight. Some king that was your girl friend's father who treated you like his own son killed you so he could gain immortality and now you want to get your revenge by killing him? Okay, first things first, how are you going to kill an immortal being and two, do you even know where the hell he is?" I asked raising my eye brow in confusion.

"Kingdom Hearts." Arose had simply said with an emotionless expression.

"…you're shitting me…" I said as I threw him an awkward stare.

"No, I'm not shitting you." Arose said trying to be serious but he let out a small laugh.

"But how is that possible!? Kingdom Hearts is simply the heart of all worlds….or is it?" I said confusingly once again.

"It's a kingdom, duh. It is the kingdom of the hearts of all worlds, that is where you, Sora, Kairi and many others originally came from. All the keyblade bearers, all the princesses of heart, you all originated from Kingdom Hearts. It is your true homeland." Arose had said.

I gaped as I stared at him. Arose wasn't kidding around, he was telling the truth, I could tell. It all made some sort of weird sense, and at the same time I didn't understand.

Maybe it was the end of the end and the beginning of a new beginning.

-End-

_Anywho, the reason why 1000 years was chosen is in Greek mythology, a person is reborn, or reincarnated, every 1000 years. So, Arose here is basically from medivil times and what not. That last line was random, I don't know where it came from honestly. Either way, I've actually been working on this story for a long time. After I saw the secret ending for KH2 I started to think about the whole reincarnation stuff and those knights made me think of medivil days and stuff. So this is what I got! But there is more! Gasp! Anyway, I should stop ranting! Before I give away spoilers and such! _


	2. The Twist of Existance

**SHADOWS OF THE PAST **

-The Twist of Existence-

**I had awoken to a soft cooling sensation pushing up against my face. What was it? I know I had felt it before, long ago, but I still couldn't remember what it was. I wonder, what had such a light touch? It continued hitting my face, but with gentle force. I decided not to think about it because it made me feel calm, even though it was slightly chilly, I felt a deep warmth deep down inside. I felt like I could stay there, in the same spot for years on end…sweet serenity. Although I enjoyed the silence I knew I had to keep alert, I didn't know if I were among my allies or enemies. I could not feel safe; _yet. _**

**I slowly opened my eyes, feeling as if I hadn't moved my body in ages…or maybe a century. As I lay on the cold stone ground and stared at a stairwell nearby my sprawled out body. I felt that cooling sensation push against my bare skin as goose bumps formed up along my skinny arms. I realized what this cooling sensation was, it was the wind. I couldn't understand how something so simple felt so…new to me. Could I have been dead? No, that couldn't have been, could it?**

**I felt like I had been reborn, maybe I had just dozed off, but where was I? As I pulled my stiff, weak body off of the ground I took a look at my surroundings. To the left I seen a large wall built of stone, there was obviously nothing over there. As I looked in front of me I saw a roof, possibly of a house or a small shop. But, in the corner of my eye, I spotted something quite bizarre.**

**I grabbed hold of the ledge and slowly dragged myself toward the end of it. I stared down at the gorge that separated me and some sort of castle but it had an odd emblem on it and with many odd devices, most of which I had not laid my eyes upon before. What I found most interesting was the odd emblem on the side; on the top it resembled a heart and, at the bottom, shaped into a dagger. As I continued to stare at the strange symbol I couldn't help but think that I was supposed to know what it meant.**

**I decided to ignore it, for now at least. I looked back toward the set of stairs that I had been staring at earlier. I knew that I wasn't in the same village anymore. Maybe not even the same world, could the rumors of separate worlds be true? I decided it would be best to explore and ask some of the townsfolk where I was. But, more importantly, how did I get here in the first place? So many questions had been running through my head and I haven't even been here for five minutes.**

**I slowly made my way down the stairwell and I looked to my left to see an accessory shop, the one I saw the roof of. But, it wasn't the only shop, there were a few, I guessed I was in a small market. Oddly enough, there weren't many people around. Actually, there were no people around at all. There wasn't even any shop keepers present, but why? I found everything quite odd, but, maybe there was some sort of festival or something going on. Yeah, that was probably it, nothing to worry about.**

**I spotted another stairwell on the other side of the small market. I crossed the marked and climbed the stairs, but, just I had reached the tope of the stairs, I heard a voice.**

**"Sora!"**

**I knew the voice, but how? I was not familiar with this town or, most likely, its residents. I turned to look at the man who had spoken the name. He was tall, had brown hair, blue eyes and a scar diagonally across his face. No...It couldn't! I instantly threw a look of shock and fear.**

**"Sora, what's wrong? You look like you're afraid of me or something." The man said.**

**Wait, did he just call me "Sora"? Had he'd been hitting the wine too hard or had he just gone mad?**

**"Why do you call me by such a name...Scalde?" I asked**

**Scalde, I remember now. He was with Cloudesseus when…no, it couldn't possibly be! I…did I die? Cloudesseus stabbed me, and Scalde was there, that's the last thing I remember.**

**"Scalde? Are you feeling okay Sora? I'm Leon, remember?" The backstabber spoke.**

**His words made the least bit of sense to me. Sora? Leon? What in the hell was going on?**

**"I am not Sora, I am Arose. Don't you remember backstabber?"  
As I spoke these words I gave him a tense, angered, cold look. Just by looking at the blank confused look on I knew he could sense my rage as it grew. All of the memories came back; well, of my death at least. I watched it over and over again, what I had seen through out my final moment and, before I knew it, I started spitting my anger in his face.**

**"Cloudesseus…you, you're supposed to be my friend! But no! You just stood there and watched me suffer! YOU CALL YOURSELF A FRIEND!? AND THEN YOU ALL USE THE SAME EXCUSE! "I have to obey my king, it's simply my duty." SCREW THE KING! FRIENDSHIP MEANS MORE THEN OUR FRIGGIN' KING! I WOULD LET THAT BASTARD DIE THEN MY FRIENDS! Tell me …when you returned, what did you tell the others? …WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE DID YOU MAKE UP AFTER MY DEATH, HUH!?"**

**Anger ran through me and my eyes filled with tears as I said this. But, something still bothered me. What if it wasn't Scalde? If so, why would he call himself "Leon"? But, what about "Sora"? I could hear the name being repeated in my head as though someone were calling it. Who was Sora? I felt like I was supposed to know the name, but why? Why did I have this strange feeling that I already knew all the answers to all of my questions? Did I? If I did, how?**

**"….Arose, huh? Sorry, but…I'm not who you think I am. And I don't know any of the people you're talking about…sorry. I'm Leon, not Scalde." Leon had said with a soft tone as he patted me on the back.**

**I felt a slight bit of comfort, unknowingly though. It felt like…like I could depend on Leon, was I supposed to? Why did my heart react to people and places I had never seen before? It's only been ten minutes and life was already screwed up.**

**"Leon, can you tell me what the hell is going on? Who is Sora?" I asked feeling as if I already knew the answer.**

**Leon said nothing; he only pulled me towards a window in one of the shops. I looked at my reflection, I saw myself, but, at the same time, it wasn't me. I looked younger, my hair appeared short, spiky and dirty blonde. I remembered my hair was a dark shade of brown. I had a feather like style, long straight bangs in my eyes and my long hair tied back. And my eyes, I had purple eyes, now they were blue? How could my body change so much? Yesterday I could have sworn I was over 6" now I looked about 5" and something inches.**

**"…what the hell?" I muttered under my breath.**

**"Arose was it? I never thought it would be possible…" Leon said as he watched me examine myself.**

**I stopped for a moment and looked at him and gave him a look that said "What in the freaking hell are you talking about?" and I almost said it too, although, it didn't matter if I said it or not because of the look on my face.**

**"Come, I think I can get you some of the answers you're looking for." Leon said as he gestured me to follow him.**

**I knew I had only met Leon but I had no time to think it through. It was either I followed Leon and hopefully got my answers or throw away any chance of possibly returning to my normal state. Before I knew it I was following Leon through town square where citizens were gathered around. It was some sort of celebration and I started to become curious about the gathering. I did want to ask Leon what it was all about but I thought I would leave all that until after we reached our destination.**

**We went right through the town square and past the festival but, Leon seemed to have been blocking me so I wasn't seen, but why? Was someone after me? Was I famous or something? Whatever it was, he was defiantly hiding me from somebody, or something and I knew there was something about the new me that wasn't quite right. I was positive something was up, I had so many clues and yet no matter what way I looked at them, it didn't make sense. There was the castle with the strange emblem, my new body, my death, how I got here, where my friends were and most of all…Sora.**

**There was that name again. It rang through my head. I could hear somebody screaming the name, it was…a girl?**

**"Sora!? SORA!? WHERE ARE YOU!? SORA!?" The girl kept repeating the name, over and over and over again. But, I started to ponder, what was I forgetting? It was…R-R…?**

**"Arose, we're here, snap out of it."**

**I quickly snapped out of my trance and realized I had walked into Leon. I was so deep in thought I forgot that I was following him, like I forgot I was even awake. It was one of my odd talents or, as Ukirr called it, gifts of stupidity. In other words, it was one of those talents that were completely pointless; they had no use at all. Okay, it's sometimes good for ignoring people that annoy me, but other wise, I didn't need it.**

**I followed Leon into a small house. When I first walked in I noticed a table in the middle of the room and there were piles of books in every corner.**

**"SORA!" There was that name again. A girl with a black top with an odd white design on it and with beige denim shorts spoke the name. I had a hunch of who Sora was, but, I could've been going insane.**

**"Yuffie, he's not who you think he is." Leon said to the girl as he pasted her heading for a door. Leon opened a door and beyond it was a stair case.**

**Leon left the room and up the stair case, which probably led to a second floor. I took my eyes off the door and focused them on the girl; I think Leon called her Yuffie. She stared at me and gave a striking strange and confused look.**

**"So…if you're not Sora then who are you?" Yuffie asked me still giving me that same look. What did she mean? Was I supposed to be Sora?**

**"My name is Arose, you're Yuffie, correct?" I asked, I didn't give her anymore information due to the fact that I didn't know if I could completely trust them yet.**

**"Yep, that's me! The great ninja Yuffie! So, Arose, what are you doing here?" She asked.**

**"Where is here anyways?" I asked without even thinking. I had been asking the same question over and over, I wanted an answer. Now.**

**"What do you mean, silly? We're in Radiant Garden, where did you think you were?" Yuffie asked me with a laugh. Great, my lack of knowledge was being mocked. How the hell was I supposed to know I was in Radiant Garden? I've never even heard of it!**

**"Radiant Garden?" I sounded so clueless; she probably thought I was an idiot.**

**"Yeah, you know! Hollow Ba-!" She was cut off as she heard a door open. Leon had come back, but, there were three others following him. I saw an old man, sort of scruffy looking, with short blonde hair, and I was surprised that it wasn't grey. After him there was one woman with green eyes and long, braided, brown hair. And after that was a tall man with blonde spiky hair who, most likely, wasn't any older then myself. Well, the age I used to be anyways.**

**As I scanned their faces I noticed the familiar face of a certain foe. The tall man with the blonde spiky hair, it was Cloudesseus. I gasped in shock and maybe with a tinge of fear. What was that traitor doing here? Before I could even open my mouth Leon spoke.**

**"There is no need to be alarmed; they are not your enemies. This is Cid, Aerith and Cloud." He said. How can Cloudesseus NOT be my enemy? He stabbed me! I knew I was given a chance to finish some unfinished business. I'm ready to kick his ass! Wow. I usually don't swear like this.**

**I grew furious inside. I wrapped both hands into fists and my body started shaking viciously. The memories started playing back to me again. I could hear so many voices echoing inside my head.**

**"We only do this to protect our king."**

**"Be careful, okay? And don't be late!"**

**"So many helpless people look up to you for protection, they only do that to show their appreciation."**

**"Even so, gods have their limits; besides, I'm not one of them."**

**"Danger is always near, especially for one such as your self."**

**"Don't worry; we've always got your back!"**

**"You know she can't live without you…"**

**"Sometimes I wish I had the kind of power you have."**

**Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. As the small droplets poured it felt refreshing, like I was pouring out my worries. I knew I wasn't though. I felt so helpless and weak, all my friends and family, where were they? But, more importantly, were they even alive? **

**My body started to quake once again and I didn't care even if I had a group of strangers in front of me. But then an odd noise came from behind me. I turned around to see an old man with a long white beard and long white hair. He wore a long blue robe, but, where did he come from?**

**"'Bout time you got here, ya old geezer!" Cid yelled at the old man.**

**"OLD GEEZER!? I WOULD WATCH THAT TRAP OF YOURS IF YOU'LL GETTING ANY HELP FROM ME AN-!" The old man stopped for a moment and looked at me.**

**"Oh! My boy! It's been far too long! I'm so glad you came for the festival, I'd almost forgotten!" The old man had said as he patted me on the shoulder. All these people knew me, well, not me, but they all knew Sora. I was now positive that I was Sora's body, but who was he? Why did we look alike?**

**"Merlin, that's not Sora…it's Arose…" Leon said in a deep tone as if it were a bad thing. Oh, wait, this was bad, I had to get back to my world and fast! But, before I could say anything about getting back, Merlin spoke.**

**"A-Arose? But, that's not possible! How did he get in Sora's body, it can't be possible! He's been d-!" Merlin was cut off by Leon.**

**"We are aware of the situation and we called you here to help. I found him over in the market and he was talking about Cloudesseus stabbing him." He said.**

**"Wait, but I thought it was Raven that killed him. The report said that the knights found him dead with Raven's dagger plunged in his heart." Cloud had finally said something but it was all a lie! I had to say something, now!**

**"What are you talking about? Cloudesseus killed me by order of the king! Raven would never kill me!" I said barging in on the conversation. **

**Everyone just stared at me for a moment, all of them with the same look of shock.**

**"T-the king? But…that cannot be possible! Why would the king kill a keyblade master?" The old man shuddered. After that I realized that didn't fully understand what had happened, yet, I didn't understand what was going on here either.**

**I started to ponder at the strange occurrences. Was the question to ask where was I or when was I?**

**Raven…Where are you?**

**-End-**

**Notes: I know it doesn't make sense at the moment but the second chapter will make more sense, I swear! No, really, I'm not lying…or am I?**


End file.
